


You & I Were Fireworks That Went Off to Soon

by Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626



Series: Sterek Week 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sterek Lyrics 4, Sterek Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626/pseuds/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626
Summary: Stiles tracks down Derek to warn him about the head hunt on him for the murders of Beacon Hills.Song: Fourth of JulyArtist: Fall Out Boy





	You & I Were Fireworks That Went Off to Soon

**_It was the fourth of July_ **

**_You and I were,_ **

**_you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_ **

**_I said I’d never miss you, but I guess you’ll never know_ **

**_Where the bridges I have burned never really led home_ **

**_On the fourth of July_ **

Stiles is on a mission. He needs to find Derek before anyone else. His digging, both normal hacking and the magic kind that he’d developed with Deaton before he’d left Beacon Hills, all of it lead to New Orleans.

After all that searching he was having a hard time pinning Derek down further. Too much magical interference, probably because he was in the magic capital of North America. Stiles decided to take the night off and grab a drink, maybe dance a little. He’d start fresh tomorrow.

It figures that trying that would be too easy. The first club that he wandered into that had music to dance to was playing Punk Rock. He walked up to the bar area and ordered a gin and tonic. Once he had his drink in hand he walked to a standing table and sipped on his drink. When he finished he joined in on the dance floor that was more like a mosh pit where everyone was jumping up and down. That was his kind of dancing anyways, what with his two left feet. Even with his training at Quantico he had no coordination for dancing.

He was part way through his fifth song when hands were on his hips and someone was grinding up to him. Stiles turned to see who his new dance partner was  when he saw a tall blonde man with a rather evil glint in his eye. Stiles removed the guys hands.

“No thanks, I’m enjoying dancing alone.”

“Awe come on, no one really likes dancing alone.”

“Well this guy does, so kindly remove yourself from my sight or there will be consequences.”

“Why you gotta be that way hun?”

“I am nobody's ‘Hun’ got that?! Leave now.” The man’s face scowled.

“I don’t think you understand, but you will be going home with me toni…” the man was cut off by a hand reaching from behind Stiles to grab at the man’s throat.

“He said no,” a gruff voice said. “So you best leave him alone, got that?”

“Derek?” Stiles turned to see his favorite sourwolf. He had a well kept scruff, still wore a well fitted henley and dark wash jeans, but he was missing the black leather jacket.

“Hey Stiles, how are you?”

Before he could answer the creep from a moment ago tried to grab Stiles by the shoulder, Stiles grabbed the hand and tossed the guy over his shoulder with a judo move. The guy flew and landed with a groan on his back. He was far from physically injured, but he definitely had a bruised ego.

“We should get off this dance floor,” Stiles suggested, and Derek agreed with a nod. As soon as they were out of ear shot in a tucked away corner, Derek went in for a hug. Stiles was surprised at first, but he hugged back for a moment. Derek was the one to break contact.

“So in answer to your earlier question, I’m doing alright. How are you Derek?”

“I’m okay, I was on my way back from visiting Cora in Guiana. Met her pack and everything. I stopped here because I was drawn to the atmosphere.”

“Yeah, it’s very supernatural friendly huh? I can almost taste the magic in the air.”

“Witches have come from all over the world to settle here, it’s one of the oldest lay-line conjunctions. So what brings you here Stiles.”

“I was looking for you actually. I just finished with basic training at Quantico, and they’ve assigned my class with a case. Someone framed you for mass murder. They’ve got the outdated files from the House fire, and all the deaths from Peter’s rampage. They’ve got video of you running from the house, I don’t know how, but they’ve got it in their head that you did it. I don’t know who is trying to frame you, but I wanted to find you first to warn you, since I don’t have your current number or any other way to reach you.”

“I’m glad you found me then. Thank you for the heads up. I’ll go dark until you find out the truth.”

“Uh, how about no.”

“No?”

“Yeah, no way Derek, you are not disappearing just for me to have a hard time finding you again when the coast is clear.”

“Where do you suggest that I hide then?”

“My place. It’ll be the last place anyone would think to look. Just like old times, when I was harboring you back home.”

Derek smirked at Stiles, “We’ll try it your way, see how long that pans out.”

“I won’t disappoint you Derek.”

Just then the lyrics of the current song were blasting a chorus that made Stiles think.

 

**_“It was the fourth of July_ **

**_You and I were,_ **

**_you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_ **

**_I said I’d never miss you, but I guess you’ll never know_ **

**_Where the bridges I have burned never really led home_ **

**_On the fourth of July”_ **

 

“This song kinda fits us.” Stiles chuckled. Derek listened to the lyrics for a moment.

“All that tension between us.” Derek agreed.

“How about we head to my hotel room and see where that tension leads us?” Stiles suggested.

Derek looked at Stiles darkly and nodded. Stiles took Derek’s hand and pulled him along.

It was a night full of fireworks alright, and later that week they returned to Quantico, where Stiles of course hid Derek in his apartment until they could get to the bottom of things. Turns out, Gerard Argent was still alive and kicking, but once Stiles found out who done it, he was quick to build a case file on Gerard and disprove his claims of Derek’s involvement in the murderers.


End file.
